1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for reducing the amount of air drag on a moving vehicle, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to devices for reducing the amount of air drag (i) at the rear of a moving tractor-trailer, (ii) at the section between tandem trailers, and (iii) behind the cab of a tractor-trailer equipped with a cab mounted fairing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that as a vehicle, such as a conventional tractor-trailer combination having a substantially flat, rectangular rear end, travels along a highway, a significant amount of air drag at the rear of the vehicle is created. The passage of the vehicle through the atmosphere creates an area of low pressure at the rear of the vehicle, causing drag on the vehicle and increasing the rate of fuel consumption.
Reduction of the rearward air drag on such highway vehicles has been attempted with a number of devices. Examples are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,142,755 issued to Keedy; 4,214,787 issued to Chain; and 4,401,338 issued to Caldwell.